


The Mirror of Eidrokcuf

by RIDDLEy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伏哈伏
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIDDLEy/pseuds/RIDDLEy
Summary: 哈利从未想过他会发现自己与伏地魔合作，但那是在他们两人被锁在一个没有魔法的房间里，被一面非常愤怒的镜子命令做爱之前。





	The Mirror of Eidrokcuf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror of Eidrokcuf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309947) by [Kayliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayliana/pseuds/Kayliana). 



> 警告：两个角色被第三个角色逼入了生死攸关的境地。此外，还会发出虚假的强奸威胁，但不会一直持续下去。  
> 故事发生在哈利、罗恩和赫敏决定藏在格里莫广场之后，但是在他们和克利切谈论挂坠盒之前。以及有互攻！

Chapter 1  
哈利醒来时发现他脸上有根魔杖，陌生的手粗暴地把他拉了起来。

“什么——”他昏昏沉沉的头脑挣扎着要赶上正在发生的事情。有人把他拖到走廊上，但他不知道是谁或为什么。他到底在哪？

他在绑架他的人手上挣扎。

“合作，波特，否则我会再次打晕你。”哈利听不出那个声音是谁，它听起来失真了，好像被魔法伪装了一样。

“你是谁？你要带我去哪里？”哈利问道，试图逃跑。他伸手去拿魔杖，却发现他身上没有。

“Incarcerous”这个人厉声说道，哈利发现自己被粗绳捆住了，然后毫不客气地沿着走廊飘向尽头一扇孤零零的黑门。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”哈利伸长脖子看着身后的人问道。这个人看起来是男性，但不管是谁，他都拉起了黑色长袍的兜帽来遮住自己的脸。还有一种不自然的黑暗魔法般遮住了这个人的脸。

哈利的伤疤疼得像疯了一样——这意味着伏地魔要么就在附近，要么异常愤怒，哈利开始问绑架他的人是不是食死徒；但就在这时，哈利意识到他脖子上有某种金属——只要他动一下头，他就能感觉到。“那是什么？我身上有什么？”哈利问道。

“波特，你的室友会解释一切的，”那个人说。即使有不可思议的扭曲，哈利也能听到那个男人声音中的冷笑。

“什么？你伤害了我的朋友吗？他们也在这里吗？”哈利记得的最后一件事是决定和罗恩和赫敏暂时躲在格里莫广场。

“你的小朋友很好，”抓他的人说，听起来很无聊。他们来到了门边，门自动打开了，戴着兜帽的人把哈利推进了里面。“从现在开始，你有24个小时，”戴兜帽的人宣布，然后他解开哈利的绑带，让他站起来。哈利转过身来面对他，但门砰的一声关上了。

“嘿！”哈利大叫，重重地敲着门，因为他的伤疤发出了一种特别恶心的悸动。“让我出去！”

哈利头脑中的困惑很快被愤怒所取代——他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己是怎么来到这里的，他遇到的唯一一个人只是把他锁在一个没有答案的房间里。而且他的伤疤像着火了也没什么帮助。

“别麻烦了，波特，”他身后的某个地方传来一个声音。一个非常熟悉的声音。

哈利愣住了。哦，请不要，他转身时绝望地想。

哈利的绿色眼睛相遇并锁定，红色的眼睛从小房间的另一边凝视着他。

“你，”哈利震惊而愤怒地喘息着。

“我，”伏地魔冷静地回答。

恐惧的颤栗加入了哈利的情感漩涡——他和伏地魔被锁在一个房间里，他肯定要死了。哈利压制住恐惧，把它推开——他不会畏缩，他会尽可能有尊严地战斗和死去。

“那么这是你做的？”哈利指责道，环视了一下这个不起眼的小房间。它完全是空的，除了一面镜子，它似乎什么也没有反射。哈利刚进门，这边没有门把手。

“我看你还是和以前一样笨，波特。”

哈利的魔杖不见了，周围也没有什么可以用作武器——除了，也许他可以打碎镜子，用一块玻璃碎片来保护自己。无论伏地魔何时决定咒他，这都无法对伏地魔造成什么伤害。但总比无所事事等待死亡要好。

“是吗？”哈利反驳道，慢慢走向镜子，眼睛盯着他的敌人。“怎么会这样？”如果哈利能让他说话，让他分心，也许他愚蠢的计划真的会奏效。

伏地魔研究了哈利一会儿，然后看了一眼镜子，又回头看了看哈利，红色的眼睛里带着一丝娱乐。“那面镜子受到牢不可破的永久保护，”他说，仿佛在评论天气。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，但懒得对自己的意图装聋作哑。“我为什么要相信你？”

“别相信我。”伏地魔建议道。“它会打破你的手。”

哈利凝视着。伏地魔为什么要警告他，而不是让哈利试着伤害自己？也许是逆向心理学？也许镜子一点也不奇怪。或者伏地魔指望哈利不相信他——也许他想让哈利碰镜子，因为镜子上有比牢不可破的魔咒更糟糕的东西。

这显然不是一面普通的镜子——哈利站在离它几英尺远的地方，但它没有显示出他的倒影，或任何倒影。原本应该是反光的玻璃，却是一种闪亮而半透明的物质，类似磨砂玻璃，没有反光。

哈利最终决定，在这种情况下，他最不应该做的事就是相信伏地魔，所以他放弃了掩饰，径直走向镜子——警惕地盯着黑魔王——并尽可能用力地把他的胳膊肘撞向玻璃。

真是个坏主意。

“该死，”他大叫着，抓住他悸动的肘部，发出痛苦的嘶嘶声，与此同时，哈利脖子上的金属物体发出了快速但强烈的疼痛冲击。镜子没有受到伤害。

伏地魔房间那边传来一声短促的呼气，可能是笑声，哈利怒视着他。

"你终于放弃想杀我了，是吗？"哈利嘲弄道，没有其他发泄愤怒的途径。"意识到无生命的物体比你更有可能成功？"

伏地魔的表情变暗了，突然他穿过他们之间的空间，把哈利推到墙上。哈利睁大了眼睛，但他早已不会让伏地魔恐吓他了；哈利抓住伏地魔的长袍前部，试图推开他。

伏地魔压住了他，发出嘶嘶声，“如果你认为这是我干的，那你比我想象的还要愚蠢。”

“什么？”哈利因身体上的接近而感到不安，但没有移开视线；为什么伏地魔没有抓住他？事实上，尽管哈利挑衅，哈利一次也没见过伏地魔拔出魔杖。

“用你的眼睛，波特。”

哈利眉头紧锁，最后他把眼睛从伏地魔致命的目光中移开。哈利抓住黑魔王长袍的前部，把它们拉得足以露出他的脖子……他的脖子上装饰着一个薄薄的银项圈，因为没有更好的词可以形容。

哈利盯着它，然后把手从伏地魔的长袍上拿开，摸摸自己的脖子。哈利意识到他脖子上的物体一定是一个类似的装置，他睁大了眼睛。

“这些是什么？”哈利问道。

“你没意识到吗？”

“如果我问你的话，显然我没有。”哈利厉声说道。

伏地魔咆哮着，把哈利的背撞在墙上，然后放开了他，慢慢走开了。“当然你们——可怜的被压抑的巫师——甚至不会注意到你的魔法远离了你。"他在房间里疯狂地踱步。"你不会注意到你所有的力量突然都无法获得，这让你比普通的哑炮好不了多少，”伏地魔冷笑道。

哈利凝视着。他没有感觉到任何不同，他几乎张开嘴问伏地魔他怎么知道，但是后来他想起伏地魔是一个无杖魔法的大师。即使伏地魔——莫名其妙地——此刻没有魔杖，他仍然可以在没有魔杖的情况下非常有效地折磨哈利……通常。

哈利睁大了眼睛，他终于明白了其中的含义。

“你也是这里的囚犯，不是吗？”哈利问道。

伏地魔的注意力突然回到哈利身上，而哈利几乎忍不住大叫起来，因为他的伤疤似乎裂开了。“很好，波特，”他嘲弄道，把他对这种情况的愤怒发泄在哈利身上。“你花了十分钟才做出最明显的推断。我给你那个伤疤时，一定是伤了你的大脑。”

哈利没有管他——他忙着想知道到底是谁有足够的力量(和自杀倾向)去抓住伏地魔，给他戴上一个抑制魔法的项圈，以及为什么那个人会把他们两个锁在一起，没有魔法。也许俘获他们的人希望哈利和伏地魔能结束这一切，赤手空拳杀死对方。

“是啊，好吧，说到我的伤疤——你能试着冷静下来吗？你在把我的脑袋切开。”  
伏地魔神秘地看了他一眼。“有人告诉过你我们为什么被带到这里吗，波特？”

“不，把我扔在这里的那个人说我的室友会解释的。我猜是你。”哈利的伤疤像是烧焦了，他说，“噢！说真的，冷静点！”

“冷静？”伏地魔发出嘶嘶声，怒气冲冲地说出蛇语。““冷静点，”你说，当我被某个把他的脸藏起来并且敢于抑制我的魔法的懦夫羞辱和不尊重的时候？"

"让我的伤疤像火烧解决不了任何问题！”哈利捂着头嘶嘶地回来了。

伏地魔的眼睛紧盯着他，他的愤怒似乎有些减弱。"那是真的——你真的会说”，他沉思地说。

哈利想知道他是否应该把这个秘密藏起来，但是在他还没来得及回答，一个不祥的、扭曲的声音从陌生的、空白的镜子里低沉地传了出来。

“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH!” 它的音量控制在吼叫级别。这声音生硬，听起来像是人造的，令人毛骨悚然。

哈利惊讶地跳了起来，但是镜子大声发出命令对伏地魔来说似乎不是什么新闻。

伏地魔对着镜子咆哮，固执地拒绝转换语言。"我想说什么就说什么，你——“他接着一连串五颜六色的侮辱让哈利扬起眉毛，”当我挣脱这个项圈时，我会让你对你悲惨的生活每一秒都感到后悔。"

伏地魔脖子上的金属项圈突然发出嗡嗡的声音和闪光，黑魔王痛苦地发出嘶嘶声。哈利的伤疤也烧起来了。

“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH! ACKNOWLEDGE(承认）!”镜子发出低沉的声音。

伏地魔屏住呼吸发出嘶嘶声，看上去已经准备好攻击镜子了，不管有没有牢不可破的魔力，所以哈利很快喊道，“好的——承认！我们会说英语。”

伏地魔不悦地看了哈利一眼，但是哈利只是抬起眉毛看了看伏地魔，然后尖锐地看了看镜子。

“承认，”伏地魔痛苦地啐了一口。

“YOU WILL EXPLAIN THE CONDITIONS TO HARRY POTTER.”(你会向哈利波特解释条件）

伏地魔默默地瞪着镜子，哈利的伤疤发出了迄今为止最可怕的悸动。

“YOU WILL EXPLAIN THE CONDITIONS! ACKNOWLEDGE!”

“你会躺在我的脚边，受伤流血，”伏地魔愤怒地咆哮道，“当我重获魔力，撕裂你生命中的每一个细胞时，你会乞求死亡的宽恕！承认！”他对着它咆哮。

有那么一瞬间，哈利意识到伏地魔的愤怒给人留下了深刻的印象，当他改变对象指向别人时。然后项圈再次震惊了伏地魔，比第一次时间更长也更痛，让他跪了下来；哈利的项圈什么也没做，但是伏地魔的疼痛让哈利觉得他的头被翻了个底朝天，他也痛苦地倒在地板上。项圈结束时，两个巫师都上气不接下气。

“YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE THE  
COMMAND.”  
伏地魔勃然大怒，张开嘴想争辩，但是哈利喊道，“住手！这没有任何帮助——照它说的做！”

伏地魔和他对视，盯着他。哈利非常理解原则上抵抗的满足感，但在这种情况下，这似乎没有给他们带来任何好处。他的头疼死了——在电击项圈的疼痛和伏地魔的暴怒炸掉哈利的伤疤之间，这几乎让人无法忍受。

伏地魔盯着他看了很久，以至于哈利担心项圈再次发动，然后黑魔王终于喃喃自语，“承认”，镜子变得沉默了。

伏地魔从他相当不体面的跪着的位置移开，站了起来。他歪着头看着哈利，哈利选择呆在地板上，背靠着墙。

沉默了很长时间后，伏地魔又说话了，现在平静多了。“我想知道，波特，你是否更喜欢镜子的惩罚，而不是对我们的期望。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，尽量不显得太紧张。“对我们有什么期望？”

"毫无疑问，这是一件毫无意义的事情，意在羞辱和贬低我们俩."

这听起来确实不太好。

“具体来说……”哈利提示道。

伏地魔又看了哈利一会儿，然后继续说道:

“我被告知，这些魔法抑制项圈将被移除，你和我将被安全释放，但有一个条件。”他停下来，把目光从哈利身上移开。“我被指示——不管你同意与否——在接下来的24小时内和你做爱，”伏地魔又停顿了一下，哈利的伤疤产生了一种非常不愉快的刺痛。否则我们都会死。”

哈利下巴耷拉下来，大脑停顿得不能思考。

"什么？”他喊道。

这一定是个笑话，而且是个糟糕的笑话。他和伏地魔，做爱？什么样的精神错乱的疯子会要求这样的事情？还有……等等……

“有没有我的同意？”哈利惊恐地重复了一遍，意思渐渐明白了。“他们命令你——强奸我？”

“如果你抗拒，是的。”伏地魔回答，仍然没有看他。“但那会让事情变得更加困难，因为说明书还规定我们必须……”他停顿了一下，哈利的伤疤怦怦直跳，“达到高潮，才能算数。”

哈利幽默地笑了。“那太好了。不如现在就杀了我们，对吗？”

伏地魔迎着哈利的眼睛，怒视着他。“我不想死在这里。”

伏地魔向他走来，哈利咽了口唾沫。

“但是——你不会死的，”哈利脱口而出，恐慌涌上心头，让他透露了平时不会透露的信息。“你有你的——你的魂器”哈利说，在最后一分钟转而使用蛇语——如果哈利把这个秘密透露给俘获他们的人，伏地魔肯定会大发雷霆。

伏地魔非但没有得到保证，反而一提到他们就更加愤怒。对哈利知道他的事而感到惊讶后，他的眼神变得冷漠，发出嘶嘶声回答了，”他们有两个！也许更多。当我的魂器的安全受到如此严重的威胁时，我不能依赖它们！"

两个项圈再度复活，短暂地袭击了他们。

“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH!” 镜子发出雷鸣般的声音。

哈利怒视着镜子，迅速做出了决定——他知道这会让他失去在战争中的优势，但此刻他有更紧迫的担忧。比如不被强奸。

哈利做好了被惩罚的准备，又开始了他的蛇语抗辩，”几年前我销毁了日记。邓布利多毁掉了戒指。我们以为我们有挂坠，但它是假的。其他的是纳吉尼、赫奇帕奇的杯子和格兰芬多的剑或拉文克劳的皇冠，对吗？至少其中一个必须是安全的，在外面的某个地方！你不必同意——你不会真的死。"

不出所料，衣领给了哈利一个沉重的惩罚，让他手脚发麻，镜子吼道:“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH! ACKNOWLEDGE!”

“好！”哈利冲着它喊道，抬起头发现伏地魔奇怪地看了他一眼。这种表情的一部分是对确认他灵魂的两部分被摧毁，第三部分失踪的愤怒；哈利不仅知道，而且自愿透露了这一信息，这也引起了极大的震惊。

哈利的伤疤烧焦了，他不知道伏地魔会不会在盛怒之下攻击他。

但是过了很久，伏地魔才嘶嘶地回来，”我无法确定挂坠是否仍然存在，或者拉文克劳的皇冠是否仍然安全。俘获我们的人有纳吉尼和杯子，我不会仅仅为了我们的尊严而牺牲他们。"

伏地魔的项圈再度发动了，短暂的袭击了他，但这次他几乎没有退缩。也许他正在建立抵抗。或许哈利也可以。

“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH!”

“你明白吗，波特？”伏地魔用一种奇怪的礼貌语气问道。

哈利叹了口气，打断了眼神交流。“是的。”

哈利唯一的机会就是说服伏地魔和他一起反抗抓捕他们的人。

在非常紧张的沉默之后，伏地魔说，“我更愿意不不得不强迫你。一想到它我就反感。但我拒绝死在这里，波特。"

哈利惊讶地看了他一眼。“呃——谢谢，我想。”就强奸威胁而言，这几乎是体贴的。

他不确定最后什么会更好。他可以合作，希望能避免这件事造成更大的创伤。或者，他可以通过知道自己不愿意与杀害父母的凶手发生性关系来抗争并保留一丝尊严。但是……昂着头走进不可避免的世界，而不是被拖着踢着、尖叫着，这难道不是更有尊严吗？当然，哈利并不是唯一一个被迫这样做的人——合作会让他们两个都更容易。

哈利用眼角盯着伏地魔；黑魔王显然对这种情况非常愤怒，然而，他似乎已经听天由命了——他甚至对哈利很有礼貌。梅林帮助他思考这个问题，但也许只有这一次哈利应该以伏地魔为榜样……至少直到他滑回了精神错乱的黑魔王模式之前。

哈利扫视了一下光秃秃的房间，说道:“那么我们是要一张床，还是他们希望我们在地板上睡觉？”

在哈利的评论下，镜子说话了。“DO YOU ACCEPT THE CONDITIONS?”

哈利怒视着它。“我们还有别的选择吗？”

“YOU CAN CHOOSE TO DIE.”

哈利短暂地瞥了伏地魔一眼，但是由于黑魔王已经把他对这件事的看法说得非常清楚，哈利为他们两个都回答了。

“我们接受这些条件，”哈利对镜子说。

“DO YOU REQUIRE A BED?”(你们需要一张床吗？）

哈利差点笑了。“Er—yes？”

一张床出现在房间的另一边，面对着镜子。

哈利眨着眼睛，快速思考。“呃——你想我们俩都高潮，对吗？嗯，我喜欢一些非常古怪的东西，所以我还需要我的魔杖，还有，呃，一条大蛇和一个金杯，如果你碰巧有任何一个放在附近的话。”

镜子没有反应，房间里也没有任何其他东西出现。

过了一会儿，哈利耸耸肩。“值得一试。”

“白痴，”伏地魔嘀咕道。

哈利转过来对着他“我没听到你建议什么！”

“如果它还了你的魔杖，你到底打算怎么办？你的魔法被那个项圈束缚住了，拥有一根魔杖不会改变它！离开这里的唯一方法就是照他们说的去做。”

"你怎么知道他们会信守诺言？"

“把我带到这里的那个人向我发过一个牢不可破的誓言。我的魔法被束缚并不重要，誓言只使用了他的。他发誓说，如果我满足了他的要求，就把这些项圈拿走，放了我们俩。”

“他为什么要为此费心？”哈利问道。

“他拒绝说。相信我，我问了。”

哈利对此困惑了一会儿。"他发过一个牢不可破的誓言，只约束了他？"

“只有我严格遵守他的条件，他才一定会释放我们，”伏地魔解释道，他的语气中逐渐流露出不耐烦。"如果我这样做，他就不能食言。"

哈利点点头，交叉双臂，看着地板。

“不客气，顺便一说”过了一会儿哈利说。

伏地魔眯起眼睛看着他。"准确地说，我应该感谢你什么？"

“想得到你的财产。”哈利尖锐地说。

伏地魔嘲笑道。"这是一次愚蠢的尝试。"

“关键是，我尽力了，”哈利厉声说道。“但是别担心，我以后不会打扰你了。”

“你只是想要它们，这样你就可以摧毁它们，不是吗？说实话！”他厉声说道，就像汤姆·里德尔在邓布利多的记忆中一样。

伏地魔试图使用无杖魔法，结果金属项圈突然一震，他沮丧地发出嘶嘶声。

哈利只是看着他。“那无论如何对我都没用。”

伏地魔的目光似乎集中在哈利身上，当他说，“是的……我几乎忘记了你对夺魂咒的抵抗……这让人印象深刻。”

哈利正要咕哝一句笨拙的谢谢，在伏地魔继续说的时候。

“…尤其是对于一个连心灵魔法最基本的原则都不会掌握的人来说。”而且，附带侮辱。

哈利怒视着。“你可以为此感谢斯内普。我怀疑大脑封闭术会有什么好处；你不必使用摄神取念，你只是一直在我的脑海里。”

“我是吗？”伏地魔用丝滑的声音问道，嘴角露出一丝笑。

哈利眉头紧锁了一会儿，然后眉毛一扬。“没门——别这样——别这样调情和我一起。这种情况已经够奇怪的了。"

“是你说我永远在你的脑海里，”伏地魔争辩道，仍然有点微笑。

“因为你是——这是事实，”哈利指着他的伤疤，试图阻止他的脸颊变红。“我不希望你在那里——我当然也不喜欢看你折磨人，或者当她袭击别人的时候，你在你的蛇的头里！”

伏地魔脸上所有幽默的痕迹都消失了，他的眼睛突然回到哈利身上。“你什么？"

哈利怀疑地回头看着他。“你已经知道所有这些了。”毕竟，他们的精神联系让伏地魔给哈利发送了导致小天狼星死亡的虚假图像。他到底为什么看起来很惊讶？

“你通过纳吉尼的眼睛看。"

“是的，”哈利小心翼翼地回答。“有什么大不了的？我一直透过你的眼睛看，当纳吉尼攻击亚瑟·韦斯莱时，你正在操纵她，而且——”

"我没有操纵她。”伏地魔用蛇语嘶嘶地说道。他盯着哈利看了很长一段时间，深深陷入了一些非常令人不安的想法，如果他的表情可以作为参考的话。

“过来，哈利，”伏地魔伸出一只胳膊说道。

哈利眨了眨眼；伏地魔突然改用哈利的名字，这让他有点不知所措。“我们——呃，已经开始了吗？”他紧张地问道。

伏地魔没有细说，他只是示意并重复道，“来这里。"

哈利有点怀疑地眯起眼睛，但还是照做了。

他一伸手可及，伏地魔就抓住哈利的胳膊，不舒服地把他拉近。哈利试图后退一步，但是伏地魔的另一只手抓住了哈利的后颈。

“你在——？”

“安静，不要挣扎，”伏地魔凑过来，把前额贴在哈利的额头上，这是哈利得到的全部警告。

哈利喘息着，他的伤疤痛苦地烧灼了，突然他不再在那个小房间里了——他站在霍格沃茨的一个复制大厅里，但是里面除了他自己和伏地魔之外都是空的，他们的周围有些模糊不清的东西。他们不再站在尴尬的拥抱中；他们面对面站着，相距约五英尺。

伏地魔奇怪地看着他。“成功了，”他几乎是自言自语地说。他似乎介于满足和恐惧之间。

“什么有效？”哈利问道。

这一定是一个幻象，但它感觉非常真实——他这次可以控制自己，而不是透过伏地魔的眼睛看或者带着一个梦的困惑和急迫四处游荡。

“你是怎么做到的？我以为我们的魔法被束缚住了-？

“是的，”伏地魔打断了他。“但是灵魂有它自己独立的魔法。项圈不能阻止我与纳吉尼在精神上交流，因为她就在附近，分享着我灵魂的一部分；我的魂器彼此相连，也与我相连。是纳吉尼告诉我抓我们的人有她和杯子——镜子只告诉我他们有我“非常珍贵”的东西；他们甚至可能不明白到底有多珍贵。”

“可惜纳吉尼不能告诉你怎么离开这里，”哈利心烦意乱地说。

“哈利，”伏地魔平静地说，以引起他的注意。“你感受到了我的情绪。你会说蛇语。你从我的眼睛里看到……奇怪的是，我总是把它归因于我给你的伤疤——从杀戮诅咒中幸存下来是前所未有的，我相信我们之间的联系只是这种联系的副作用……但是……如果你从我魂器的眼睛里看到了……”

哈利睁大了眼睛，因为他想明白伏地魔在说什么。“你不是说——我是……”哈利惊恐地拖着尾巴说。

伏地魔点点头，走近一点，那渴望的光芒又回到了他的眼中。“你是我的第七个魂器。”

“不，”哈利后退着说。“不，你错了。你错了！”哈利喊道。“让我出去！”

“你必须先冷静下来；抓我们的人不能怀疑——”

"冷静点。"哈利有一种不舒服的似曾相识的感觉，想起伏地魔早先的脾气。"冷静点，当我刚刚得知你的灵魂一直在我体内的时候？"

伏地魔抓住哈利的肩膀，强迫他面对他。“你会冷静下来，你会感激你现在受到世界上最强大的巫师的保护！”

"感激？"哈利差点尖叫起来。"感激成为一名拥有杀害我父母的凶手的保护的人？不，他妈的，谢谢！"

伏地魔咆哮着，抓住哈利长袍的前部，在哈利还不知道是什么击中他之前，就把他扔到了一张桌子上。伏地魔俯在他身上，他们的脸只有几英寸远。

“你认为呢！我很高兴意识到多年来我一直试图杀死自己灵魂的一部分？你认为，有几十个更有才华和忠诚的巫师在我的指挥下，我会选择你作为人类魂器？"哈利挣扎着想坐起来，但伏地魔让他平躺在地上，把他钉在那里。"我对此也不高兴，但是还有更重要的事情要处理，我们的生命都危在旦夕。然后你将冷静下来，这样我们就可以在透过镜子看的人开始怀疑之前回到我们的身体里。"

哈利挑衅地盯着他上方的红眼睛，只想继续战斗，因为和伏地魔战斗很熟悉。有道理。与他合作对抗一个未知的敌人，被告知他现在在伏地魔的保护下，知道他很快就要和他做爱实在是太难处理了。

然而，哈利闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一系列，努力控制自己的情绪。过了一会儿，伏地魔释放了他，站着，走开了。哈利抓住机会，从房子的桌子边上走开，站了起来。

哈利瞥了一眼伏地魔，发现他不那么耐心地等着哈利振作起来。他双臂交叉，红眼睛盯着哈利的脸。

“我很好，”哈利喃喃自语，尽管这与事实相去甚远。伏地魔对这个谎言微微皱起眉头，哈利修正道，“我很平静。目前。"

伏地魔点头接受了这一点，并说，“很好。我们现在就回来——过来。”

哈利走近他，当伏地魔把他拉进同一个紧紧的拥抱中，额头贴着他时，他忍住了离开的冲动。

但是他们没有马上回来。

“当我们回来的时候，”伏地魔漫不经心地说，好像他们两个一直这样站着，“我要吻你。你不会打我。”

"什么？"

哈利平静的状态消失了。

“这里的时间过得比现实世界慢，但是我们已经让我们的身体处于尴尬的位置太长时间了，以至于不能不这样做。记住我们被监视了，哈利——我们不能让俘获者意识到我们可以用这种方式交流。我们不能让他们知道你是我的魂器，特别是因为我从来没有正式巩固过这种联系，而且你缺乏适当的保护魔法。“现在来吧，”伏地魔说，在哈利有机会抗议或提问之前，把他的意识从视野中拽出来，拖回他的身体里。

在看到那些幻象之后，哈利惊讶地喘息着，奇怪着他突然被推回了自己的身体。他抑制住了从伏地魔手中挣脱出来的冲动；伏地魔表现得并不担心，就像没有发生什么奇怪的事情一样，他已经用那种丝滑的声音说了些什么，这让哈利怀疑他的话更多的是为了看着他的人，而不是为了哈利。

“我对此也不高兴，哈利，但是你必须明白我们别无选择，”他说着，用一根白手指抚摸着哈利的脸。“但这并不一定很糟糕。”手指滑过哈利的下巴，把他的脸向上倾斜。“我们没有理由不能——享受这一切，”他凑过来，哈利闭上眼睛，试着不要惊慌——他贴着哈利的嘴唇小声说道。

然后世界停止了，因为伏地魔正在吻他而且……该死……这并不完全令人恶心。薄薄的嘴唇轻轻地但持续地压着哈利，长长的手指穿过他的头发；哈利呆呆地站在那里，吓呆了，直到他感觉到伏地魔的手挤压了他的后颈，哈利想他应该回吻一下。哈利从精神上摆脱了这种怪异，停止了思考，只是摸索着前进。他的伤疤令人愉快地刺痛，但他刚开始反应，伏地魔就退缩了，刺痛停止了。

“你感觉到了吗，哈利？”他用轻柔的声音问道。

但是当哈利睁开眼睛，和面前的红色眼睛对视，伏地魔的表情和他的声音不太匹配。他微微眯起眼睛，无言地似乎在问哈利是否也有这种感觉。

“是的，”哈利回答了口头问题和非语言问题。“那……并不可怕。”

“当然不是。伏地魔做什么都会做的很好。”

哈利还没来得及阻止它，它就溜走了。“除了杀死婴儿。”

伏地魔的眼睛闪闪发光，他的手从搁在哈利的脖子后面变成一把抓着哈利的头发，哈利几乎痛苦地向后仰着头。另一只手威胁性地沿着哈利裸露的脖子画。

“哈利，”他说，仍然用那种丝滑的声音，但让危险的暗音流过，足以让哈利颤抖，“如果你想让它变得粗糙，尽管开口。你不必一直惹我生气。”

“Wh——什么？"哈利气急败坏，满脸通红。"我没有——”

伏地魔低声笑了笑，释放了哈利，绕开他走向床。

“不管怎样，”他说着，在床边坐下，开始解开他长袍最上面的纽扣，“我们越早这样做，我们就越早获得自由。那么，我们可以开始了吗？”

哈利咽了口唾沫，然后吸引了他的目光，点点头。哈利鼓起勇气走近，停在黑魔王面前，笨拙地站在那里；伏地魔坚定不移的凝视让哈利觉得自己已经赤身裸体了。

“你，呃，觉得他们会看吗？”哈利问道，不安地瞥了一眼镜子。

“可能吧。我们给他们表演一下好吗，我的魂器？”他问道，咝咝地用蛇语说出了最后两个词。

哈利脸红了；他以前只自慰过几次，从来没有和一个人(一个该死的黑魔王)或者在一面有着精神病的镜子观察下——他不知道当他对整件事紧张得要命的时候，他会上演什么样的表演。“呃——我想，如果——如果你愿意，”哈利尴尬地回答。

伏地魔扬起了他无毛的眉毛。“那不是很有说服力——你必须做得更好，哈利。”

伏地魔声音和眼神中的挑战触动了哈利的每一个点；他眯起眼睛看着黑魔王，然后聚集起他曾经拥有的每一分勇气和信心，让它们显示在面上。他强迫自己的身体放松，然后以他希望的自信姿态向后仰。

“对不起，”他说，听起来没有一点自信。“我的意思是——“他跌坐在伏地魔的腿上，双手放在伏地魔的肩膀上，勇敢地靠得很近”——是的,my Lord，让我们给他们表演一下。"

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，然后眨了眨眼睛，迎着伏地魔的眼神，他的眉毛微微上扬。伏地魔撇着嘴笑了笑，他的手移到哈利的大腿上，靠在他的臀部上休息。

"我是你的主人？”他用温和的语气问道。

哈利模仿着这种语气，回答道:“今晚你就是。”

“好吧，那样的话……”

伏地魔俯下身，拉近了嘴唇之间的距离，再次点燃了哈利伤疤中那种惊人的刺痛。远远地，哈利意识到伏地魔的一只手正在解开他长袍上的纽扣，然后解开他的衬衫，在不脱衣服的情况下探索下面的皮肤。哈利很容易迷失在那些手和嘴唇的感觉中，甚至突然疼痛的伤疤也没有让他感到不安。

但是伏地魔突然退开了，脸色看起来很可怕。

“纳吉尼，”他压低声音说。

哈利皱起眉头，恼怒，为已经失去了薄嘴唇贴着他的感觉。

“不，我是哈利。”

"你没感觉到吗？"伏地魔用蛇语发出嘶嘶声. 

"她大声叫我——她很痛苦，很害怕，现在我联系不上她了。"

"所以她-死了？"

哈利得到的唯一答案是他伤疤里熊熊燃烧的火焰。

“YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH!”镜子发出刺耳的声音。

“你会死的！”伏地魔回答道，设法让自己听起来既得意又生气。“你违背了你的誓言。”

“THAT IS FALSE!”

“你发过誓，如果我在二十四小时内完成你的要求，就不会伤害我们。时间还没到，而你刚刚杀死的那条蛇拥有我灵魂的一部分——也就是说，你攻击了我的一部分，违背了你的誓言！”

哈利想相信这一点，因为这将意味着他被囚禁的结束，以及少了一个魂器要处理……但是……牢不可破的誓言不是应该立即生效吗？

“IT IS UNHARMED.”(它安然无恙。)

“别撒谎了，去死吧，”伏地魔咆哮道。

“IT IS UNHARMED.”

哈利在镜子和伏地魔之间来回看了看，然后平静地问道，“你真的能分辨出它是否在说谎吗？他瞥了一眼项圈。

伏地魔看回哈利，他轻轻摇了摇头作为回答，这也可能是他受刺激之下的抽搐。

“你能——联系——另一个吗？”哈利低声说道，尽管他不知道他是如何和杯子说话的。

伏地魔几乎察觉不到地点了点头，然后快速地把他的目光从镜子里移到哈利的眼睛里，再移到哈利的嘴唇上，然后回到哈利的眼睛里，期待地歪着头。(有点可爱的索吻x)

不知何故，哈利明白这意味着盖住我，这样镜子就不会意识到我在做什么。

哈利眨了眨眼，靠了过去，突然又紧张起来——每隔一段时间，是伏地魔发起的——虽然这一点不重要，但对他打击很大——他正要亲吻伏地魔。

伏地魔似乎抓住了哈利突然不情愿的要点，俯身向前，喃喃自语道:“可笑的小鬼。”

但是哈利的手放在伏地魔的肩膀上阻止了他，把他拉了回去。我能做到，该死的，哈利想。然后，他把黑魔王向后推到床上，跟着他上去，吻上他的嘴唇，欢迎他在接吻时伤疤中的出现的细腻刺痛。太神奇了，哈利想，紧接着想我到底怎么了？

他认为自己感觉到了伏地魔对着他的嘴唇傻笑，但随后黑魔王闭上了眼睛，当他与魂器进行精神交流时，他平静了下来。这感觉很奇怪，但是哈利不停地亲吻他没有反应的嘴唇，希望镜子不会注意到任何不对劲的地方。

几秒钟后，伏地魔的眼睛睁开了，他对着哈利的嘴唇喘息着。

哈利吓了一跳，开始后退，但伏地魔抓住他的长袍，把他拉回来亲吻……然后——哈利的伤疤翻天覆地——又回到了看起来像霍格沃茨大礼堂的精神世界。

伏地魔放开哈利，开始踱步，哈利茫然地站在那里。

“发生了什么事？”

“他们在移动它，”伏地魔啐了一口，听起来既生气又震惊。

“什么？”

“杯子里有两份我的灵魂！纳吉尼还活着，但她不再是魂器了。”

“你能感受到？”

“显然，”伏地魔厉声说道。然后，他突然停止踱步，怒视着哈利，哈利惊讶地眨着眼睛，看着突如其来的敌意。“这是你做的”他指责道。

“什么？我怎么可能——？”伏地魔向哈利走来时，哈利慢慢后退。

“你不是要摧毁它们，而是要把它们放到一起，放回我体内，让我变成凡人！”

“不，我——”

“那面镜子的荒谬要求——它散发着邓布利多珍贵的信念，爱”，他冷笑道，无视哈利的抗议，并配合他的倒退。哈利的背撞到了墙上，伏地魔的手抓住他的肩膀把他钉在那里。”这是你能做的最好的吗？想通过让我爱你来打败我？我不会爱你，波特，无论你是不是魂器。"

“我不想让你爱我！”哈利喊道，无视他绝对不应该感到的刺痛。“无论如何，性和爱是不一样的，尤其是当它不是由我选择决定的时候。我没有这么做——我一直都在这里陪着你！我不知道如何移动魂器——我几乎不知道如何摧毁它们。”

“你在和镜子后面的人一起工作！”

“不，我不是！如果我要故意把自己和你锁在一个房间里，我肯定会想出一个比和你上床更好的计划。”

伏地魔眯起眼睛，张开嘴想争辩，但是哈利没有给他机会。

“停止——停止反对！你们知道我没有骗你！”哈利大胆地举起一只手靠在伏地魔的脸颊上，用拇指抚摸着锋利的颧骨，希望这是一种安慰的方式。

伏地魔眨了眨眼，然后透过哈利的眼睛看着他们。

“这里没有观众可以愚弄，波特，”他说。

“我知道，”哈利说，没有移开手，也没有移开视线。

伏地魔直直盯着哈利的眼睛看了一会儿，然后平静下来，偏执的光芒离开了他的眼睛。

“你应该知道，哈利，虽然成为我的魂器给了你一定的自由，但我将不会容忍背叛。"

“你说话的样子好像我现在突然站在你这边了。”

“你是我的。我的魂器。”伏地魔的一只手放到了哈利脖子后面。

“我还是我。还有‘Chosen One’，记得吗？这不会改变。"

“那是因为我选择了你，”伏地魔沉思着，他专注的目光从未离开哈利的脸。

哈利咽了口唾沫。“是的——好吧，”他结结巴巴地说，在伏地魔的注视下变得不舒服。

对镜子后面的人来说，假装是一回事，但是在这里，在这种心态下，当他们的互动真实的在那种触摸和凝视下，这实在是太多了。

哈利让他的手滑下伏地魔的脸颊，放到他的肩膀上，紧张地转移话题。“呃——你刚才说什么，关于固化魔法，还是…？”

伏地魔要么是没有得到这个暗示，要么是故意忽略它——他没有把手拿开，而是开始按摩哈利的后颈，他回答说，“魂器需要一个最后的简单仪式来巩固灵魂碎片和它的容器之间的联系——你的灵魂碎片从来没有巩固过，这解释了为什么你的伤疤会让你痛苦。”

“你能搞好它吗？”哈利不假思索地问道。然后他抓住了自己。“呃——等等——这个仪式包括什么？我不会同意一个人的性命或任何这样的垃圾。”

伏地魔的眼神在好笑中变得柔和了一些。“这些都没有。这不是咒语本身的功效，但有一个咒语可以集中灵魂的能量。它只需要身体上的接触和原始灵魂与宿主体之间强烈的亲密联系；依恋越强，魂器就越强……你认为为什么我会走费这么大劲去寻找创始人的物品？”

哈利冒险抬头看了一眼伏地魔的眼睛。邓布利多把创始人遗物的选择归因于伏地魔巨大的自我意识和优越感——也许这是其中的一部分，但是……

“因为霍格沃茨是家”，哈利毫不犹豫地回答——毕竟这对他也是事实。

“正是如此。”

伏地魔的手现在抚摸到哈利的脸颊上，他的拇指慢慢地滑过哈利的下唇。

“呃——你说亲密的感情……"

哈利最不想想到的是伏地魔对纳吉尼和一些无生命的物体做了一些淘气的事情。

伏地魔似乎读懂了哈利的想法，并对暗示眯起了眼睛。

"情绪的亲密——尽管，我们发誓即将要做的行为也应该有助于巩固这种联系。"

“对，”哈利紧张地说。“说到这——我们不应该回去吗？”

伏地魔无声的同意，把他的脸靠近哈利的脸。他看着哈利的眼睛，看了一会儿，好像要问什么，但最后决定不问。

“那我们回去吧，”他说，摸着哈利的额头，把他们拉回现实。

伏地魔把他们俩翻过来时，哈利倒吸了一口凉气，猛然清醒过来，所以他现在在上面，吻上了哈利的嘴唇。哈利沉浸在这种感觉中，急切地回吻着，因为他的伤疤在接触时发出愉快的感觉。

在这里做要容易得多，当哈利有借口被迫这样做，并为镜子后面的人“表演”时——他不必去想他比他应该的更喜欢亲吻伏地魔的事实，或者想知道如果别人知道这些，他们会以多少种不同的方式折磨他。

然后，他想到了一个可怕的、令人不寒而栗的想法，他愣住了。伏地魔不停地亲吻他，但是哈利没有理会。

如果有人知道这件事……如果有人看到……也许哈利太快信任伏地魔了——虽然不太可能，但伏地魔完全有可能把那个项圈戴在自己身上，然后编造其他一切。也许他以某种方式记录这一切是为了破坏哈利的形象和可信度？哈利现在可以想象标题了:The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Dark-Lord’s-Fuck-Toy-And-LIKED-It.。

“哈利？”几秒钟的没有反应后，伏地魔停了下来，微微向后仰，试图吸引他的目光。

哈利避开他的眼睛，但没有放开他的思路。他想在提出任何指控之前确定一下——如果他是对的，那么很可能会有一场战斗，如果他是错的，那么他会看上去很蠢。

伏地魔真的会为了欺骗哈利而被镜子电击和命令吗？不知何故，哈利对此表示怀疑——伏地魔太自恋了，不会为了赢得敌人的信任而羞辱自己。更明显的是，在意识到哈利是魂器后，他难道不会停止这个游戏吗？

“哈利。”

哈利终于看见了他的眼睛。

“有什么问题吗？”伏地魔冷静地问道，由于他们之间的联系，他可能完全知道哈利在烦恼什么。

“是的，”哈利说。伏地魔恼怒地眯起眼睛，但哈利继续说道，“你穿的衣服太多了。”

伏地魔眨了眨眼睛，然后放松地回答，“你也是。也许我们应该纠正这一点。”一只长手指的手拖在哈利裸露的胸膛上，开始解开他的裤子。“以及你应该知道，我还想出了一个比‘干死你’更好的计划，”

“很高兴知道，”哈利咕哝着，为自己一时的愚蠢感到尴尬。但是老实说他不能被期望立刻撤销多年来认为伏地魔是敌人的想法，而是在亲吻了一会儿后开始信任他。

哈利用胳膊肘支撑着自己，一次耸一只胳膊，脱下他被解开的长袍和衬衫，把它们扔在床底。伏地魔拉了拉哈利的裤子，哈利抬起他的臀部，以便更容易脱下来。

“呃，该你了？”哈利说，只穿着内衣，戴着一个魔法限制项圈，和穿着一身长袍的伏地魔在一起，感觉很害羞。

“当然。”伏地魔坐下来，高效地脱下了他的长袍，然后脱下了他穿的合身的黑色衬衫，然后他短暂地离开了哈利，站在床边用足够长的时间来脱下他的裤子。哈利盯着展出的一大片苍白的皮肤，惊讶于他面前的伏地魔和第四年从大锅里出现的瘦弱的身体之间的不同。

“你，呃，很健康，”哈利胡言乱语，然后立刻脸红了，想揍自己。

伏地魔傻笑着，爬回到哈利的床上。“你自己也不难看。”

哈利肩膀旁的东西吸引了伏地魔的注意，他越过哈利去拿一瓶半藏在枕头下的润滑油。

“我们可以吗？”伏地魔问道，他的语气漠不关心，但他的眼睛专注地盯着哈利，似乎比以前更关心他的回答。

哈利吞咽了一下，鼓起格兰芬多的勇气，强迫自己点头。伏地魔把他的手指滑到哈利短裤的腰带下面，刚开始放下它们，另一股灼热的疼痛穿过哈利的伤疤，伏地魔僵住了，发出嘶嘶声。

“什么——”哈利问，但是伏地魔突然向他扑过来，再次把他们的额头压在一起，第三次把他们拉进了精神世界。哈利有一瞬间注意到他们都穿着舒适的长袍，又出现在空荡荡的、有点朦胧的大厅里。

“Fucking FUCK!”伏地魔喊道，愤怒地在房子的桌子前踱步，而哈利靠在其中一张桌子上，试图不挡他的路。哈利听到黑魔王的这种爆发，忍不住发出震惊的笑声。听到笑声，伏地魔的眼睛紧盯着哈利，伏地魔扔给哈利的杀气使哈利失去了乐趣。

“发生什么了？”哈利小心翼翼地问道。

“他们又动了！”

“把它们移到哪里了？”

“我不知道——两个魂器我都不知道！它们不再在杯子里了。他们行动迟缓，对我没有反应。"伏地魔停止了踱步，大步走向哈利，他的眼里充满了难以抑制的愤怒和恐慌. "我们必须离开这里。现在。在他们摧毁魂器或者把它们藏起来之前。"

伏地魔把手放在哈利的肩膀上，尽管他的嘴突然变干了，哈利还是点点头，设法说，“好的。好吧——只是……”他拖着脚步，尴尬地看着地板。伏地魔的一根长手指轻轻地沿着哈利的脖子到下巴，把他的脸向后倾斜，强迫眼神交流。

“哈利？”

“我以前从来没有这样做过——我是说，我做过爱，但迄今为止只和女孩做过。我是双性恋，但是我从来没有任何人，呃，在我的身体里。”哈利沉默了一会儿，他的脸因为不得不告诉他的(前任？)死敌这些东西而尴尬得燃烧起来。他低头看着地板，结果伏地魔又抬起了他的下巴。“那么只是，呃，温柔点？求你了？”哈利闭上眼睛，再也无法忍受眼神的交流。

在经历了一个漫长的时刻后，伏地魔低声说道，“哈利”，并等待哈利睁开眼睛，绿色和红色相遇，然后继续。“我告诉过你，你现在在我的保护之下。我不会伤害你。”

哈利敢于放松，敢于信任，当伏地魔凑过来把他的额头压向哈利的额头，让他们回到现实时，哈利敢于向前靠那一英寸，从黑魔王那里偷走一个真正的吻。伏地魔停顿了一下，把他们留在了没有人需要表演，也没有必要撒谎的场景中，然后他回吻了。他加深了哈利开始的试探性吻，把舌头伸进哈利的嘴里，把长手指伸进哈利凌乱的头发里。“哈利，”他低声说道，几乎用蛇语说出，然后才振作起来，把他们俩拉回到现实中来。

哈利睁开眼睛，迷失了方向几秒钟。伏地魔正以一种他无法完全理解的专注盯着他。他做得太过了吗？他到底在想什么，就像那样亲吻黑魔王，当他们不需要的时候，当没有人强迫他做吗？但是……但是伏地魔回吻了他，小声说出了他的名字，好像这意味着什么似的，哈利感觉到了一点点温暖，在那之前只有恐慌。

他和伏地魔对视说，“我准备好了。”

伏地魔点点头，俯下身去再次吻哈利，同时他毫不客气地拉下哈利的内裤，然后脱下自己的。他们的阴/茎碰在一起，他们同时发出呻吟声，哈利的伤疤高兴地嗡嗡作响，打破了亲吻。哈利瞥了一眼他们之间，觉得有点不真实。看到伏地魔的硬鸡/巴碰到哈利自己的。他要和伏地魔做爱。我靠。

伏地魔的手伸向他们之间，沾了哈利分心时他打开的润滑油。他的长手指缠绕着他们的两个勃起，一起抚摸着它们。哈利舒服地眨着眼睛，伏地魔继续吻了上去。

过了一会儿，伏地魔稍微移开了视线，越过他的肩膀瞥了一眼那该死的镜子。

“镜子？”他叫道，没有等到回应就继续。“如果你愿意的话，重复关于安全释放我们和归还我们的魔法和我的财产的规定。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，想念伏地魔嘴唇湿润的温暖，不喜欢突然的停顿。他大胆地伸出手，将他的手缠绕在伏地魔的手上，伏地魔的手仍然缠绕在他们的两个阴茎上。他微微挤了挤，但伏地魔看了他一眼，眼神明确表示要等。

过了一会儿，镜子屈尊回应。“LORD VOLDEMORT WILL HAVE PENETRATIVE SEX WITH HARRY POTTER WITHIN 24 HOURS OF HIS ARRIVAL, WITH OR WITHOUT HIS CONSENT, AND BOTH MUST ACHIEVE ORGASM.(伏地魔将在哈利·波特到达后的24小时内，不管他同意与否，与他进行深入的性行为，两者都必须达到高潮。)”

哈利的脸变红了，主要是因为受到了那暴躁的镜子对他大声说出的这种色情专业术语的影响。

“承认，”在镜子有机会变得暴躁之前，伏地魔用厌烦的声音说。“还有其他规定吗？有精细的要求吗？上下重要吗，还是持续时间重要？我们一定要同时来吗？”

镜子停顿了一下。“NO.”

“别跟它说话，”哈利害羞地嘀咕道。

伏地魔向后靠，再次从哈利身边伸手去拿那瓶润滑油，在再次抚摸他们的阴茎之前，他往手里倒了更多的润滑油。他用膝盖支撑起自己的重量，用那只干净的手引导哈利的一只手开始抚摸，然后把他那只沾着润滑油的手从膝盖中间拿开，在哈利能问任何问题之前俯下身吻他。伏地魔靠在他放在哈利头旁边的枕头上的一只手臂，当哈利越来越自信地抚摸着他们俩的阴/茎时，他干燥的手指梳理着哈利深色的头发。伏地魔的舌头令人难以置信地分散注意力，所以哈利花了一分钟才停下来问，“你在干什么——”

伏地魔打断了哈利的话，往后坐了一会儿，又喊了一声，“镜子，我只想要明确一点，上下并不重要？”

镜子停顿。“IT DOES NOT.”

哈利疑惑地看了伏地魔一眼，但是伏地魔没有回答，只是用那种紧张的眼神盯着他看了一会儿，然后又对着镜子说话。

"那么我们中的哪一个做攻并不重要，对吗？"

哈利眨了眨眼。

“THAT IS CORRECT”

“那么好吧，”伏地魔说，并移动了足够的距离，让哈利能够越过他的肩膀看到他那只沾着润滑油手在他身后移动，显然在过去的几分钟里他一直在努力打开自己的屁股。

“天哪，”哈利压低声音说。

伏地魔咧嘴一笑，哈利可以想象他自己的表情会是什么样子，因为他从来没有考虑过这样的可能性。看在上帝的份上，这是黑魔王伏地魔，他要让哈利——哈利停止呻吟，挤压自己的鸡/巴，阻止他自己一想到这一点就射出来。

伏地魔转移了，从哈利的两腿之间出来，骑在他身上，而哈利只是躺在那里看着，仍然有一半震惊。伏地魔俯下身，轻轻推开哈利的手，用自己的手抓住哈利的阴/茎。他俯下身，嘴唇贴近哈利的耳朵，用蛇语低声说道，”哈利，如果我要以那种方式进入你的里面，那将是因为你想要我，而不是因为一些没有面孔的懦夫的要求。"

“伏地魔，”哈利小声说，但是话没说出口，他歪着头偷了一个吻，尽管有观众在场，但这个吻比之前任何吻都真实。伏地魔加深了吻，调整了他对哈利阴/茎抓法，最后，慢慢地，对准，他开始往下沉着身体。

哈利呻吟着靠在黑魔王的嘴唇上，被一寸一寸吞入，直到完全进入后，他被里面的紧绷光滑的温暖淹没了。伏地魔一动不动，坐在哈利的阴/茎上，他的魂器的阴/茎尽可能深地埋在他体内。哈利的手游走着，贪婪的滑过伏地魔的大腿，他的两侧，轻轻地敦促他移动。“等一下，哈利，”伏地魔说，有点气喘吁吁。他抓住哈利的手，让他们安静下来，断开他们的吻，然后把前额靠在哈利的额头上——直接靠在他的伤疤上。

伏地魔把他们拉进了精神世界，但是这一次他们被安置在现实场景中——哈利在伏地魔的下面，在他的里面——他们不在大厅里，而是在看起来像斯莱特林宿舍的深绿色床上。还有一个非常明显的区别，当伏地魔微微向后仰时，这个区别就变得更加明显了。

“哦！”哈利惊讶地说。“呃，伏地魔？”他不确定地问道。

红眼睛眯起看他，伏地魔说，“当你在我体内的时候，不要忘记我是谁，小鬼。”他粗暴地抓着哈利的头发，但当他看到自己的手时，他停了下来。“oh……”

“是啊，”哈利说。"你现在看起来像汤姆·里德尔。"一个年龄更大的，也许30或40岁的汤姆·里德尔，而不是哈利在日记中遇到的那个，仍然长着伏地魔的红眼睛，但毫无疑问是汤姆·里德尔。

伏地魔对这个他讨厌的名字发出轻微的抗议声，但是他松开了对哈利头发的控制，他几乎开始心不在焉地抚摸它，同时向左边的某个地方看去。“早些时候，魂器感觉像在漂移，”他喃喃自语，仍然抚摸着哈利的头发。伏地魔闭上了眼睛，哈利借此机会用他的眼睛扫视了汤姆·里德尔赤裸的、令人惊叹的身体。哈利的手游走，他抚摸着伏地魔的大腿，在抓住他的阴/茎之前。伏地魔猛地睁开眼睛，说道:“住手。”哈利脸红了，猛地把手拿开，好像被烧伤了一样，但是伏地魔看了他一眼，澄清道，“我是说暂时停下来。我在试着联系其他人。你……让人难以置信地分心。”

“对不起，”哈利喃喃自语，双手远离伏地魔，抑制住了想动一动的冲动。保持静止这么久绝对是一种折磨。

伏地魔眉头紧锁，过了一会儿，他带着悲伤苦涩的微笑摇摇头，睁开了眼睛。

“找到他们了吗？”哈利问道。

“你在看着他们，”伏地魔厉声说道。“他们已经回到我身体里了。”

哈利眉毛一扬。“你没感觉到他们回来了吗？什么时候发生的？”

“我一直非常非常心烦意乱，哈利。也许你已经注意到了。”伏地魔用他起伏的臀部打断了这一点，这让哈利又一次喘着叫出他的名字。“此外，这种事不应该发生。”

“那该怎么办？”

“我以后会想出来的。现在，我们需要将魂器牢牢固定在你身上，并最终敲定契约。”

“难道我们不需要我们的魔法来做到这一点吗？”哈利问道。

“这部分不用。这部分归结为…连接。亲密。这都是在灵魂和灵魂之间完成的。不过，保护魔法必须等到我们恢复。”

“这感觉——哦，上帝——非常亲密，”哈利说，一边喘息着，伏地魔又懒懒地转动着他的臀部，稍稍抬起身子，然后往下坐在哈利的阴/茎身上。“你不已经觉得和我有关系了吗？这不就是那天晚上你选择我的原因吗，当时应该还有一个孩子符合预言，因为我让你想起了你自己？邓布利多就是这么想的。”

“啊，波特——我会感谢你的，如果你在干我的时候不提那个名字。”

“对不起，”哈利说，但他忍住笑，当伏地魔夹紧他的阴/茎，然后又转动他的臀部时，笑变成了哽咽的呻吟。

“我不认为讨论我试图谋杀你的那晚会有什么帮助。”

“好吧，”哈利说，“那么……告诉我一些其他的事情。告诉我为什么你对我这么有耐心……为什么你决定这么做，”哈利有点夸张地说，以明确他的意思，“和我在一起，而不是相反。”

伏地魔只是看了他一会儿，然后回答，“因为强迫你——强迫你——的想法是完全令人厌恶和愤怒的。”

哈利停顿了一下。“是啊，我呃，有那个印象。每次你提到时，我的伤疤都着火似的了……事实上，无论怎么样说，我们都是被迫这样做的，但是……你暗示说如果你不得不这样做的话，你会的，”哈利补充道，声音更小，不确定他是否应该提起它。

"我拒绝向死亡低头。"他平静地说。“即使有魂器，如果这个身体死了，作为一个无形的灵魂我不得不花更多的时间才能回来——那样的每一天都很痛苦。我会做很多事，为了避免这种命运。”伏地魔抚摸着哈利的头发，想着他的下一句话该怎么说，沉默了很久。“但是我……我不认为我能坚持到底，实际上——强奸的想法让我恶心。但是人们会相信任何来自怪物的威胁，”伏地魔平静地说。

“我不认为你是个怪物。实际上，我已经有一段时间没有这么认为了。“嗯——我是说，那个我不应该提到的人，”哈利说，他微笑了一会儿，内心雀跃着，伏地魔也发出了一点笑声，“他给我看了一些关于你年轻时的记忆。我想他后悔了，因为这让我把你看成一个人，让我同情你，他能看出来。”

“什么记忆？”

“一些你在孤儿院长大，当你发现霍格沃茨的时候，关于学校的，关于你父母的，关于尝试制作魂器的事情。”

"他这么做的目的是什么？"

哈利尽量耸耸肩，一边躺下说话，一边让一个黑魔王懒洋洋地骑着他的阴/茎。“了解你的敌人吧，我猜。他试图确认你制造了多少魂器，以及它们是什么。”

伏地魔向下瞥了一眼，引起了哈利的注意。“六个——不管怎样，是精心挑选的。我的日记，斯莱特林的挂坠盒，冈特的家族戒指，拉文克劳的王冠，赫奇帕奇的杯子，和纳吉尼。”

“哦，”哈利说，有些傻眼，为伏地魔就这样漫不经心地告诉他。"所以你没有从格兰芬多那得到任何东西？"他开玩笑的说。

“我最终得到了。”伏地魔直率地说，对他傻笑。他俯下身，吻了一下哈利的嘴唇。

“对，”哈利吻了吻说。"你知道吗，分院帽想让我进斯莱特林."

伏地魔向后仰，就只是看着他。“当然是这样，”过了一会儿，他说，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。

哈利笑了笑，然后说，“呃，我们在这里的时间比之前长。我知道你说时间过得比较慢，但是，这样好吗？”

“在外面，我的屁股正在适应你的阴/茎，哈利，所以如果我们坐的时间比较长也可以。”

“对，”哈利说，脸红了，尽管他觉得这些话有点难懂。“那么，呃，我们有联系了吗？我是说魂器。”

“有一个咒语要做。但最重要的是魂器感觉像是主灵魂的锚。一些属于我的东西——一些我情不自禁要回到的东西。”

“我也会对你有这种感觉吗？”

伏地魔又久久地看了他一眼，然后俯下身，再次把前额贴在哈利的伤疤上。这一次，他们没有离开精神世界——这一次，伏地魔开始喃喃自语着咒语，一些哈利甚至没有注意到的长而悦耳的语句。他让伏地魔的声音淹没了他，闭上眼睛，欢迎他们的亲近——身体上和精神上的，他们现在已经是两个人能做到的最接近的姿势。哈利的伤疤突然爆发出一阵快感，似乎在颤动并延伸到他的全身，也延伸到伏地魔体内，然后消散，让他们俩都有点喘不过气来。

“那是——是吗？”哈利问道，不由自主地插入伏地魔的身体，在这后，他的阴茎比以往任何时候都更硬。

“是的，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说道，不顾一切地吻哈利的嘴唇，“成功了。你仍能感受到我的感受，但伤疤不会再伤害你了。”

伏地魔紧紧抓住哈利的身体，然后慢慢地站起来，然后向下，让哈利的阴/茎深入。哈利呻吟着，双手抬起抓住伏地魔的臀部，“Oh my godyesplease do that forever,”哈利的话一片混乱。

伏地魔对着哈利的嘴唇笑了笑。“我们现在应该回去了。”

“我们一定要吗？我讨厌那面镜子。”

“我将非常乐意摧毁它，不管是谁在幕后操纵这一切。我甚至会让你帮忙。”

“哦，我绝对想参与进来，”哈利同意了，伏地魔又吻了他一下，然后停下来往后拉开距离。

“我不会在外面看起来像这样，”伏地魔警告说，汤姆·里德尔的五官带着谨慎的表情。

“嗯？“哦，是的，我两者都很好，呃，都是，”哈利结巴地说。

“两者都可以，”伏地魔沉思着，“现在我有个主意了。”

哈利还没来得及问，伏地魔就把他们从脑海中拉了出来，回到现实中，他苍白像蛇的脸用鼻子蹭着哈利的脸，同时轻轻地用指甲挠哈利的胸口。他把手放在哈利的肩膀上，用它作为支撑使身体举起来，慢慢地开始骑哈利的阴/茎。他向后靠了靠，臀部还在起伏，一边拉回哈利的视线，一边给了他一个淫秽的吻。伏地魔又往后靠了靠，现在他骑着哈利的时候用着汤姆·里德尔的脸，他完美的头发乱糟糟的，他因为亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇正在他的魂器前傻笑。

“哦，”哈利肃然起敬地说。"是的。”他伸手去抓汤姆·里德尔的阴/茎，这一次伏地魔没有推开他，而是向着哈利，想象空间突然在周围颤动出现。哈利眨了眨眼，他们又回到了现实世界。现在，哈利伸手去紧握伏地魔那又粗又蓝的阴/茎，黑魔王再次抓住了他，像镜子一样重复着(repeating themselves like a mirror,不知道怎么翻)，似曾相识。“发生什么事了？”哈利小声说道。

“我的注意力有点……分散了，”伏地魔承认道，现在骑着哈利的阴/茎的速度快了一点，而哈利保持着缓慢的，几乎懒惰的节奏抚摸着伏地魔的阴/茎。“如果我的魔法没有被束缚，”他喃喃自语，表情从喜悦转为烦恼。

“没关系，”哈利打断他，在他开始再一次抱怨之前打断了他。“这里很好。跟我在一起。”

伏地魔和他对视，点点头，然后俯下身去吻他，后穴挤压着哈利的阴/茎。  
“草”哈利对着伏地魔的嘴嘀咕道，“我快到了。”

伏地魔对着哈利的嘴唇傻笑，说，“那射给我，哈利，”同时抬起他的臀部，直到哈利的阴/茎几乎要滑出来了，然后又用力快速地往下沉，然后又做了一次。“来，我的魂器”，他低声说，最后切换到蛇语。

哈利呻吟着，奋力迎着伏地魔的起伏，但这还不够——他需要移动，需要做的不仅仅是躺在这里。“Vold—oh fuck”哈利压低声音说，因为一个特别适时的臀部起伏差点让他摔倒。“我需要，”他放弃抓住伏地魔的阴/茎，双手放在黑魔王苍白的臀部上。哈利试图把它们都翻过来，但在这个位置上没有支撑。“请把我们翻过来，我需要——”他拖长尾音，不确定如何确切解释他需要什么。  
伏地魔和他对视，停了一会儿，又看了他一眼。然后，小心翼翼地，不让哈利从他体内滑出，伏地魔让他们转过来，这样伏地魔就仰面对着他上面的哈利了，他的腿张开，哈利在他的双腿间，他的膝盖抬起来，夹在哈利的两侧。他们的眼睛从不离开对方，脸靠近着，呼吸着彼此间的空气。

“继续，”伏地魔说，过了一会儿，他们两个只是简单地适应了变化，“但是一定要试着控制自己……我也从来没有当过受。”他承认道。

哈利眨了眨眼。“真的吗？”他慢慢向后拉，小心翼翼地滑出了一半，然后轻轻地插了进去。

伏地魔呻吟着，然后把它变成了嘲笑。“你认为我会允许谁享有这种特权？还是你认为我经常和食死徒狂欢？”  
“恶心，”哈利说，但他并不热心真心。他坚持自己是第一个以这种方式进入伏地魔体内的人——可能是唯一一个这样做的人。

他抽出大部分阴/茎，然后继续插回来，这次稍微快一点。“这样可以吗？”

伏地魔点点头，但是说，“改变角度——yessss！在那里！”他叹了口气，闭着眼睛，哈利插到了他的前列腺。

哈利在脑海中记下了这个角度，并确保每次他向后再向推进时都能击中它，在他即将高潮的过程中，他加速插入。他把自己压得离伏地魔更近了，他们的胸膛互相压在一起，嘴唇接着不协调、草率的吻。

“来吧，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说道，双手放在哈利的臀部，催促他插入。“进来吧，哈利，射给我，让我成为你的。”  
“Fuck，”哈利哽咽着说，因为不知何故，这正是他需要的——他需要在上面。在他脑海中的某个地方——尽管他们两人之间有了新的谅解——他的某个部分仍然把这看作是与伏地魔的另一场斗争，他不能投降，不能放手，不能向这个人屈服，除非他能占上风。他意识到，即使在接近高潮的瞬间中，伏地魔可能也有同样的感觉，但他还是给了哈利他需要的东西。

随着臀部失去节奏，他的插入变得更加困难，更加不稳定。伏地魔的手滑向哈利的屁股，抓着他，催促他前进。哈利又插了一次、两次、三次，然后尽他所能地挤进去，射出，然后精溢出伏地魔的身体“我的，”他抵住黑魔王的嘴唇说。

哈利高潮的时候，一切都沉浸在幸福中。当他恢复后，他仍然埋在伏地魔的身体里，他们的前额压在一起，伏地魔的手在哈利的身体两侧来回抚摸，他们都屏住了呼吸。哈利移动了一下，向后拉了一段距离，足以看到伏地魔的眼睛。  
“嗨，”哈利傻乎乎地说，然后咧嘴一笑。

伏地魔发出了无声的笑声。"我想了一会儿，我真该把你干死。"

“抱歉让你失望了，”哈利说，当他转移重心开始往外拔时，有东西擦到了他的肚子，他向下看了一眼。伏地魔的阴/茎仍然很硬。“哦……你没有？”

“还有段时间，”伏地魔低声说道，握住哈利的一只手，把它拉向他的阴/茎，然后当哈利的阴/茎从他身体里拔出时，拉着他下来亲吻。

哈利抚摸着他，有点尴尬，因为他还没确定伏地魔高潮就自己先射了。伏地魔——出人意料地无私——自愿停下来，这样哈利的第一次体验就不会因为被迫停下来而蒙上污点——更不用说这也是伏地魔的第一次体验。伏地魔，他和他分享了一个灵魂，一个幻想空间，还有比他意识到的更多的共同点。伏地魔承诺从现在起保护他，他现在看着他就像哈利是他的一切。

“用力点，”伏地魔喃喃地说，用自己的手搂住哈利，用力握紧他的手。

“事实上，等等，”哈利说。“我想——”他停顿了一下，突然一个念头像游走球一样击中了他。他喘着气说，“我想要你在我体内。”

伏地魔屏住了呼吸，他停住了。“哈利，”他小声说，把他拉近，进入脑中的斯莱特林的卧室，然后突然后退。

“我是认真的，”哈利在伏地魔(在脑海中又一次像汤姆·里德尔)给他的严厉眼神说道。

“你有没有记得我在下是因为这样你第一次体验就不会被迫了？”

“不，我明白了，”哈利微笑着说。“谢谢你。你真无私——实际上几乎有点格兰芬多的味道。”  
伏地魔翻了翻眼睛，说，“嗯，分院帽在决定我不可避免地成为斯莱特林之前确实考虑过。”

“不可能，”哈利说，下巴都快掉下来了。“你只是在耍我，对吗？”

“这次不是，”伏地魔傻笑着说。

“你几乎是格兰芬多的学生？你？血腥的黑魔王？"

“几乎是。我说的是帽子思考过它，非常短的时间。忘了我提到过它。"

“我猜你相当大胆，鲁莽，保护你认为属于你的东西，”哈利沉思着。

“我说停下来，”伏地魔说，用一根长手指翘起哈利的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛。  
哈利俯下身吻了吻他。有那么一会儿，他们俩都陷入了其中，享受着彼此之间的亲密感，他们之间的联系超出了他们的想象。哈利双手抚摸着汤姆·里德尔柔软的黑发，享受着伏地魔有头发的新奇感。最终，哈利打断了吻。

“我是认真的，”哈利说，直视伏地魔的眼睛。“我想要你在我体内。我希望你能理解我。这是——我不知道接下来会发生什么，在……即使我们遵守诺言，会归还我们的魔法，让我们走，谁又能说他们没有更糟糕的计划？”哈利停了一会儿，双手仍在里德尔的头发里，轻轻地梳理着。“但我想趁我们有机会的时候享受我们现在能享受的。”

伏地魔看了他很久，然后说，“如果你确定的话。”

“我确定，”哈利立即回答。“那么来吧，”他笑着对伏地魔说，“射给我，”他低声说，把伏地魔的话扔给他，“让我成为你的。”  
伏地魔冲上前去亲吻他，让他们从脑海中出来。“你已经是我的了，”伏地魔几乎在亲吻之间咆哮道。

“证明给我看，”哈利压低声音说，然后伏地魔压在他身上。

他让他们转过来，这样哈利就在他下面了，然后一阵亲吻和爱抚他的身体，这让哈利气喘吁吁，又开始勃起了。伏地魔慢慢地亲吻哈利的胸部和腹部，慢慢靠近他的阴/茎，然后把它放进嘴里用力吮吸。哈利差点被一声呻吟噎住，低头看着伏地魔吞下哈利的阴/茎时脑袋的晃动，这让他的阴/茎又像之前一样硬了。

几个值得赞叹的时刻过后，伏地魔吐出哈利的阴/茎，用肘推开他的腿，把他的膝盖推向胸口。哈利脸红了，但急切地看着他。伏地魔抬起头，短暂地瞥了一眼哈利的眼睛，然后低下头——天哪——把他滚烫的舌头伸进哈利的后穴。哈利爽得全身颤抖，但不幸的是，这让他躲开了delicious wet pressure.(不知道怎么翻)

伏地魔再次和他对视，一只手压在哈利的臀部上，让他保持不动。“这样可以吗？”

“可以，他妈的可以，”哈利喘息着说。“你惊讶了我。”

伏地魔哼了一声，然后低下头，舔了舔哈利的后穴边缘，把他腿拉起来，弄湿了他的后穴。哈利忍不住发出一声响亮而无遮拦的呻吟。他知道他们可能正被抓他们的人透过那面该死的镜子监视着，这就是为什么他以前至少试着保持镇静，但现在已经忍不住了。

“上帝，是的，”哈利压低声音，“更多。”

伏地魔走开了一会，哈利忍不住发着牢骚，但是伏地魔很快就回来了，这次他拿着一小瓶润滑油，小心翼翼地把两根长长的白色手指润滑。他俯下身，把舌头伸入哈利的洞里，在离开之前再次舔了他的后穴，然后用一根手指给他的后穴扩张。  
哈利咬着嘴唇，尽量不紧张。这并不疼，但手指在里面打转，戳进他的身体里面，感觉很奇怪。至少，在伏地魔找到他的前列腺之前，感觉很奇怪，然后他感觉真他妈的不可思议。“哦，他妈的，就在那里，”哈利呻吟地说，在伏地魔的触碰中颤抖。

“耐心点，哈利，”伏地魔低声说道，用挑逗吻了一下哈利的龟头。

“别挑逗我了，你这个恶魔，”哈利说。伏地魔傻笑着，用舌头轻描淡写地舔着哈利阴茎上的缝隙。“恶魔。”哈利重复道，但发出了一声呻吟。

伏地魔耸耸肩。“黑魔王，”他说，但这一次当他俯下身时，他把哈利的阴/茎的一半吞进了嘴里，同时他小心翼翼地把第二根手指伸进了哈利的小洞里。

“他妈的他妈的他妈的他妈的他妈的，”哈利胡言乱语，几乎被所有的快感淹没了——他的阴茎上温暖的吸力，一根手指戳在他的前列腺上，而另一根手指轻轻地伸向他的穴口，陷入了里面，比第一根手指稍浅。在哈利习惯之后，伏地魔吐出他的阴/茎，舔舔嘴唇，抬头看着哈利。  
“就这样，”他鼓励道，声音变得有点沙哑，但仍然温和诱人，“让我进去，哈利。”他把两个手指在哈利的后穴里来回穿梭，哈利尽量放松了，他想要更多。

久仿佛在读哈利的想法，伏地魔又伸出了第三根手指，他的脸低下来，用鼻子抵住哈利的阴/茎。

“求你了，”哈利喘息着，当伏地魔的手指再次戳到他的前列腺时，他的臀部抽搐着。

“求我什么？”伏地魔说着，坐了起来，俯在哈利身上吻他，他的手指仍在扩张哈利。

“上我，”他说，手伸上伏地魔的脸，把他拉下来，深深地吻了一下。“我准备好了。我想要你在我体内。告诉我我是你的。”

伏地魔呻吟着亲吻他，哈利感觉到他的手指在后退。他有两秒钟的时间去这憎恨留下的空虚感，然后更大更热的东西插进他的洞里。  
“你是我的，哈利，”伏地魔对着他的嘴唇喃喃道，向前压着，直到那紧绷的肌肉放松下来，让他通过。他慢慢地、轻轻地插了进去，宣称他的魂器——这个神奇的男孩，他唯一的对手——不仅拥有他的灵魂，也拥有他的身体。“永远是我的，”他低声说，当他完全进入哈利的身体时，他停顿了一下。

“你的，”哈利用蛇语回复，后穴适应被插满，眨回道眼泪不是因为疼痛，而是因为那一刻的剧烈。这不仅仅是身体的感觉——这感觉就像整个世界正在偏离它的轴心，变成一个新的、美丽的、可怕的东西。

伏地魔轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后把他们拉回到精神世界的斯莱特林宿舍。汤姆·里德尔的脸看起来非常漂亮，脸颊绯红，头发凌乱，肌肉紧绷，他强迫自己保持静止，让哈利适应。“哈利，”他低声说道。

“我撑不了多久，”哈利承认道。“这真是——太棒了。太多了。”

“我知道，”伏地魔说，稍稍拔出了一下，然后又轻轻地插了进去。“我也撑不了。这就是为什么我们现在需要谈谈。我们需要一个计划。”

哈利发出一阵大笑，然后当伏地魔又缓慢而小心又插了一次时，他呻吟了一声。“计划是，”哈利说，“我们做完这个，我们找回我们的魔力，我们奋力逃生。”

“这就是你所说的计划？”伏地魔说着，扬起汤姆·里德尔贵族般的眉毛，带着一种轻蔑和担忧的表情。“你怎么到现在还活着？”

“可能因为是你的魂器，”哈利说，知道这是真的，即使他刚刚想到这个想法。“那你有什么计划？”  
"你在无杖魔法方面有多熟练？"

哈利动了动，很有自知之明弟说。"远不如你好，但我会一些咒语."

“没有人比我更好，”伏地魔挥挥手说。

哈利哼了一声。“谦虚。”

伏地魔忽略了这一点。“我们需要做好准备，看看这些项圈是否会马上脱落，或者如果它们不会脱落，然后有人靠近我们，或者如果没有人靠近我们，而我们却独自面对镜子，或者——”

"也许我们能让带我们来的人带上这个项圈？"

“是的，很好。如果有人走近，为我们摘下项圈，我会用无杖魔法制服他们，你把项圈给他戴上。”  
"如果有两个人以上，而且他们都有魔杖怎么办？"

伏地魔的眼睛眯了起来。“别低估我，哈利。”他尖锐地打断了他的话，没有以前那么温和了。

“操，我不是。别紧张，”哈利紧张地说道。

伏地魔的表情变得柔和了，他道歉地把手放在哈利的脸上，抚摸他的伤疤。他几乎小心翼翼地把全部拔出来，然后慢慢插回去，确保正中哈利的前列腺。

哈利歪着头，亲吻着伏地魔的嘴唇，慢慢习惯了阴/茎进出他的身体。“我只是说，”哈利控制着他的语气说，“有太多的变数需要提前计划。我们只需要准备好对他们向我们扔的任何东西做出反应。只是，顺其自然。”

伏地魔看起来不喜欢不做计划的计划，但是他没有争辩。"我想我们应该继续下去。"他久久地、仔细地看了哈利一眼。“我们可能没有时间安全地回到精神世界，如果我们成功，可以说，走了狗屎运。”他说，带着一丝傻笑。伏地魔用这种麻瓜谚语的新奇吓了哈利一跳。“那么，”伏地魔继续说，“如果你有什么需要问的，或者要告诉我的，”他慢慢地说，他的表现冷静下来，为了让哈利集中注意力。

哈利看着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿。“我想说谢谢你——对我很好。没有强迫我做任何事……而且，我想，我知道就算我们都成功了，它也不会奇迹般地解决一切——战争，我们的政治——我们仍然有很多困难要解决。我不会加入食死徒，我不同意你和你的追随者恐吓每个人。但是我也不确定我能不能再相信凤凰社……邓布利多一定知道，他一定知道我是魂器，但是他仍然让我毁灭它们——我也必须死，才能打败你。他真的会一直打算牺牲我吗？”哈利的声音变小了，他终于停下来喘了口气。

“哈利，”伏地魔说，沿着哈利的下巴摸着他的手。

“他真的一点都不在乎我吗？”

“邓布利多，”伏地魔说，汤姆·里德尔说这个名字时嘴唇扭曲成厌恶的样子，“操纵学生为他做脏活的历史由来已久。尤其是在对抗黑暗领主方面。”

“你什么意思？”哈利问道，心想也许他的父母被操纵了，也被卷入了交火之中。

“当我还在霍格沃茨的时候，他试图让我和所有的人一起挑战格林德沃，因为他不能忍受和他以前的情人打架。”

哈利窒息了。“以前的情人？”

“哦是的。这解释了他是如何对待我的，一旦我发现了……我让他想起了格林德沃——我的力量，我的个性，我对麻瓜的态度。他看到了相似之处，在他遇见我的那天就把我一笔勾销了……然后他竟敢试图操纵我去打他的仗。”

哈利只是摇了摇头——这太难处理了。他在精神上回溯到对话的开始，说，“嗯……那么，呃，我们在这里的时候，你有什么想问我的，或者告诉我的吗？”

伏地魔的表情变得温和了一些，他说，“我想我应该感谢你照顾我的魂器，尽管你不知道你有它。感谢你和我一起工作而不是和我打架。因为……向我展示了爱和理解——我不确定你是否意识到这对我来说有多罕见，哈利。”他拂去哈利脸上的一绺头发，俯下身吻了吻他，然后继续说下去。“我知道这种经历不会奇迹般地修复一切，”他用哈利的话对他说，“但你现在是我的了，哈利·波特，我保护属于我的东西。”

不到24小时前，一个想杀他的人意外地流露出了爱意，哈利热泪盈眶。“我们可以把它全部整理出来，想办法让它发挥作用。我们将”，哈利坚持道，感觉——尽管这很疯狂，但这是他父母的凶手——这是他内心深处一直想要的。一种真实而强烈的联系。受到保护和照顾。属于。

“我们会的，”伏地魔同意了，俯下身去再次吻哈利，深深的，充满意义的，让哈利的伤疤变成了嗡嗡作响的快感。“当我们回到那里时，你需要先来——因为你已经来过一次了，一旦我来了，我们就已经满足了要求，我们需要为发生的任何事情做好准备，”他抚摸着哈利的勃起，当讨论变得令人不安时，这种勃起已经被标记出来了。伏地魔哄着他回到最坚硬的状态，然后问道:“你准备好了吗？”

“准备好了，”哈利小声回答。他闭上眼睛，伏地魔把他们从脑海中赶走，回到现实中。

哈利的眼睛瞟了伏地魔一会儿，然后他们又接吻了。伏地魔转移了，中途退出，然后又回到哈利的酷热中。哈利咽下伏地魔舌头周围的一声呻吟，紧紧抓住填满他的精致坚硬。“好吗？”伏地魔低声说道。

“太好了，”哈利喘息着说。“来吧，再来点，”他说，双手抓住伏地魔的臀部，敦促他移动。伏地魔被迫退出，几乎一路退出，然后滑回来，比以前更用力、更快。“他妈的，是的，就像那样，”哈利呻吟着，用腿抱住伏地魔，移动臀部来迎接推力。

伏地魔加快了脚步，每一次用力都击中了哈利的前列腺，他都气喘吁吁地从嘴里吐出“是，哈利”。

没过多久，哈利伸手去抓他自己的阴/茎，低声说道:“我就要成功了。”

伏地魔轻轻推开哈利的手，用他自己的手取而代之。“继续，”他说，用他的推力及时抚摸着哈利，“来找我，哈利。”

哈利咬着嘴唇，试图忍住他进来时发出的呻吟，在他们之间溢出，并随着他的释放溅到他们的两个胃里。

伏地魔放慢了脚步，等待哈利从高潮后的喜悦中恢复过来，伏地魔可以感觉到这种喜悦通过他们的纽带在他身上回响。“跟我们回去？”他有点戏弄地问道。

哈利咧嘴一笑。“闭嘴，你很擅长这个，”他说，然后脸红了。“你，呃，很近吗？”

伏地魔郑重地点点头。“你准备好了吗？”

哈利的表情变得更严肃，更适合为战斗做准备——据他们所知，他们可能是这样。“无论你什么时候”

伏地魔又点了点头，然后俯下身去，在哈利加速冲刺时，又一次激烈的吻中抓住了他的嘴唇。哈利在达到高潮后变得更紧了，而且不会花很长时间。

“来吧，”哈利靠着他的嘴唇小声说，“把我灌满——让我看看我是你的。”

下一次，哈利紧紧地抓着他，就这样。“我的，哈利，”伏地魔小声说道，然后又一次把哈利的嘴叼走，因为他已经溢出来了。幸福中的一切都消失了——他的神经末梢，他的思想，他的灵魂，他和哈利之间的联系——有那么一会儿，他在哈利的内心，但他是哈利，然后他只是他自己，他正在分裂，并再次暴力地变得完整。

有一声响亮的金属铃声和一股魔力，然后在他恢复意识之前有很长一段时间模糊的困惑。

“—你听到了吗？醒醒，伏地魔——快点！”

“哈利？”他咕哝着，当他的视线清晰时眨着眼睛，他的眼睛碰到了盘旋在他上方的哈利那双极度焦虑、极度绿色的眼睛。

“哦，谢谢他妈的，”哈利叹了口气，肩膀松了一口气。他斜靠在伏地魔身上，他们两个仍然一丝不挂。

“发生了什么事？”伏地魔问道，伸手去刷哈利脸上的一绺头发，但是当他的手出现时，他停了下来。“哦。”两个灵魂碎片回到他身边后，他们的脑海中也是如此。他现在已经在现实生活中和精神世界中重现了汤姆·里德尔的形象。

“是的，哦，”哈利说，抓住伏地魔现在非常人性化的手，并在它的背后吻了一下。“发生了，你真的离开了几分钟，呃，项圈不见了。还没人说话或进来。”

“嗯。”所以不能用项圈来对付抓他们的人。但好的一面是——伏地魔伸出了他的自由之手，两人都没有魔杖，一声不吭地从地板上召唤出了他和哈利的衣服。它起作用了，但是花费了比它应该花费的更多的努力。“穿好衣服，”他告诉哈利，轻轻地把男孩从膝盖上放开，这样他也可以这么做。

"你没事吧？”哈利用蛇语问道，盯着镜子，但现在项圈不见了，他不担心遭到报复。

"用尽“伏地魔嘶嘶地回来了。”我很大一部分魔法都与稳定造成这一切的原因有关，”他含糊地做了个手势，表示外表的变化。他停顿了一会儿，然后伸手捂住哈利的手，闭了一会儿眼睛。他所做的一切都让哈利的伤疤刺痛，但在哈利还没来得及问，伏地魔就睁开眼睛告诉他，”你的魂器还在那里，没有受伤。"

“很好，”哈利说。

他们两个穿上衬衫，然后站着穿上内衣和裤子，然后穿上长袍。伏地魔小心翼翼地盯着镜子，但问哈利，“门还锁着吗？”

“哦，呃。我不知道。”

伏地魔怀疑地看了他一眼。“你没检查？”

“你受伤了！我不只是要逃跑，”哈利说。

伏地魔摇摇头，喃喃自语着“血腥格兰芬多”，但接着又有第三个声音加入进来。

“我真的不能决定你们两个是可爱还是恶心，”声音说道，带着一丝口音。

哈利和伏地魔都转过身来盯着镜子，镜子不再模糊，而是充当了一扇窗户，显示了一个不同的房间和一个长着真正丑陋尖尖的白金色头发的老人站在一幅非常熟悉的画像前。

“格林德沃，”伏地魔对那个人咆哮道。

与此同时，哈利专注于画像，问道:“邓布利多？”

“哦，太好了，”格林德沃说，“我们都认识对方。”

“盖勒特，好好表现，”邓布利多的肖像说。"我们欠他们一个解释。"

“你说得对极了，”哈利喊道，但是伏地魔的手放在他的肩膀上，还没来得及开始就打断了他的咆哮。

"哈里，”他用蛇语嘶嘶地说道别说你是魂器。格林德沃可能还不知道。"

"不太可能。如果邓布利多知道，他们一起策划的——”

"即便如此，什么也不要承认。"

"很好”，哈利厉声说道，交叉双臂，咬着舌头，把目光从伏地魔身上移开，然后回头看着镜子。

“哦，你说完了吗？”格林德沃说。"粗鲁地把其他人排除在谈话之外？"很明显，哈利决定，格林德沃尔德是对着镜子和他们说话的人，他要求他们说英语并承认他的命令。

伏地魔微微歪着头，给了格林德沃尔德一种冷酷而明显的杀气。“我会很高兴把你撕成碎片，”他说，轻声威胁让哈利不寒而栗。

“我期待着看到你尝试，”格林德沃尔德回答，他的声音同样令人不寒而栗，他不匹配的眼睛专注地盯着伏地魔。

“如果黑暗君主们都能安定下来，”哈利插话道，“我相信邓布利多就要解释他自己了？”

“哈利，我的孩子——”邓布利多的肖像开始了。

“我是不“你的孩子，”哈利对他咆哮道。

肖像叹了口气，似乎悲伤地向他闪烁。“我想这是我应得的……为了完全公开，你和汤姆应该知道盖勒特知道魂器的事。他知道，就像你们现在一样，哈利，你是他们中的一员。”

"该死的，”伏地魔用蛇语嘶嘶地说道。

“哎呀，”格林德沃说，捂着嘴笑了一会儿。"看着你们两个在弄明白后假装不知道，真是太有趣了。"

哈利扬起眉毛，看着伏地魔。"仍然什么都不承认？”他冷淡地问道。

伏地魔翻了翻眼睛，对着镜子做了一个恼火的“继续”手势，但是接着插入了他自己的问题。“纳吉尼在哪里？杯子呢？”

“把它们都安全可靠地扔在你马尔福的家门口，”格林德沃尔德回答，听起来很无聊。

伏地魔恼怒地咬紧牙关，但在把注意力转向肖像之前接受了答案。“邓布利多。这一切有什么意义？”

邓布利多的画像让伏地魔看了很久，然后转向哈利，然后在他开始说话的时候盯着两者之间的某个地方。“简而言之，我决定，尽管天方夜谭，但我宁愿救你们两个，也不愿毁掉你们。”

“那么，”哈利说，他的声音威胁着要打破和背叛他，“那么，你真的是想让我在摧毁所有魂器后死去？”

“这似乎是不可避免的，哈利，”邓布利多说。“汤姆越是分裂自己的灵魂，他就变得越不理智和不稳定。与他推理似乎是不可能的，所以唯一的另一个选择就是摧毁他，所有的他。”

“我就在这里，”伏地魔烦躁地嘀咕道。

“汤姆，你看起来比以前好多了，”邓布利多承认道。“你感觉怎么样？”

“哦，你知道，”他故作随意地说，“背叛了。违反了。杀人。”

“保护哈利？深情？和他有联系吗？”

“显然，”伏地魔咬了一口。

邓布利多笑了。“那么我们大家都有希望——我想你们两个还有很多要讨论的，关于战争，关于未来。但是你总是足智多谋，汤姆，我不怀疑你有能力让自己成为一个新的身份，找到一个更好的方式来改变世界。哈利的心是他最大的力量，我希望他会指引你走上更好的道路。”

“那很高尚，”哈利打断道，“第二次机会很大。但是如果我不同意，我们能谈谈你命令他强奸我的那部分吗？因为我对整件该死的事情很生气，但我对那部分尤其生气。”

邓布利多沉下脸，把目光转向别处。“我不完全同意这种方法，也不完全同意要求的措辞，”他开始说道。哈利几乎能感觉到但这是为了更大的利益来了，如果他说出来，哈利会尖叫的。

“但是，”格林德沃打断道，“你是一幅他妈的肖像，而我必须做所有的工作。”他对伏地魔和哈利报以无悔的傻笑。“阿不思下定决心要治好你，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。所以开始把你灵魂的一些部分重新组合起来。你知道移动魂器而不摧毁它有多难吗？还是让它回到最初的灵魂？”

伏地魔傲慢地嗅了嗅。“我从未打算归还它们，所以没有。”

格林德沃冷笑道。“你自称是黑魔王，呸！你是一个玩弄他不理解的力量的孩子。分裂灵魂的极度堕落——一个真正的黑暗君主理解魔法和宇宙力量的内在规律，而不是为了证明你能打破它们……但是我离题了。为了消除你造成的伤害，阿不思和我不得不发明一种仪式，将血液魔法、灵魂魔法和性魔法结合起来——请注意，这些都是非常非法的。除非你和那个男孩发生性关系，否则一切都不会成功。一旦我开始移动魂器，就只有有限的时间让它们回到你体内，所以，”格林德沃耸耸肩，“你需要一个激励和一个严格的时间框架。”

哈利怀疑地盯着他，重复道，“我们需要激励？”在瞥一眼伏地魔之前。"我们要杀了他，对吗？”哈利用蛇语问道。

"肯定会杀了他，然后烧掉肖像，”伏地魔嘶嘶地回来了。

“还有，”格林德沃尔德继续说道，好像他们没有说过话，“很明显我错了，但是我认为那个男孩不想和整个人发生性关系，”他嘲讽地指着伏地魔，含糊地说，“你以前发生过奇怪的蛇脸事件。我以为你会必须强迫他。"

“你知道吗？”哈利厉声说，“你没有太多的空间说话。你看起来像疯眼穆迪和盖伊·菲丽的爱侣。”

伏地魔侧视着哈利，问道，“盖伊·菲耶里是谁？”

“麻瓜。”哈利指着格林德沃，“糟糕的头发。”

“啊。”

“我是说，”哈利说，把注意力转回到格林德沃身上，“是黑暗咒语出了可怕的问题，还是你故意那样看？”

“哈利，”邓布利多插话说，脸上带着他最失望的表情——教授。

哈利嗤之以鼻，交叉双臂，喃喃自语道:“是你的开始的。我只是在为自己辩护。”

从他的眼角，哈利看到伏地魔脸上异常高兴的表情，然后它被隐藏在一个故意的空白表情后面。哈利想知道以前是否有人真的为汤姆·里德尔辩护过。

伏地魔清了清嗓子，说道:“尽管这个小小的聊天很愉快，哈利和我还有地方可去。归还我们的魔杖。”

格林德沃尔德啧啧说道:“好好问。”

“这不是请求。”

“啊，但是你看，我并不打算帮你加速定位器咒语，你以为我没有注意到你透过镜子对我们做的事。如果没有魔杖，用非语言的方式去做要困难得多，不是吗？”

邓布利多在伏地魔和格林德沃尔德再次进入之前清了清嗓子，说道:“当盖勒特和我有足够的时间重新安置和掩盖我们的踪迹时，你的魔杖会被归还，门也会被打开。汤姆，我不是唯一为你安排第二次机会的人。”

“那么，”哈利说，“你，什么？把他从坟墓外面从努尔门加德救出来？”哈利仍然非常生邓布利多的气，因为他操纵和欺骗了他，但是他仍然不得不承认那是非常糟糕的。

邓布利多只是神秘地笑了笑，说道:“差不多吧。”

伏地魔嗤之以鼻，怒视着格林德沃。“我们应该相信你会默默无闻地退休，相信你不会再攻击我们了？”

“你想相信什么就相信什么，”格林德沃淡淡地说。“但我不打算进一步干涉你们俩。如果不是这我获释的条件，我甚至不会这么做。”他生气地看了邓布利多的肖像一眼，邓布利多只是对他笑了笑。

伏地魔显然不相信他，但是他放弃了这个话题，而是问道:“这面镜子对你归还我们的魔杖有影响吗？”

“不，我会把它们锁进房间，但是正如阿不思所说的那样——”

格林德沃要说的一切都被伏地魔打断了，他向镜子发射了一个强大的无杖咒语，粉碎了牢不可破的魔咒并将其粉碎。

哈利退缩了一下，举起手臂来保护自己的脸免受玻璃碎片的伤害，但他不需要费心——伏地魔在他们两个周围举起了一个无杖的防护罩。

“那是，”哈利开始说，夹在句子的结尾他妈的权力展示或者可替换地真愚蠢，因为我们可以从他们那里得到更多的信息然后决定“做一些我很想做的事情”

“是的，好吧，”伏地魔说，一点也不觉得抱歉，“我受不了再听他们说话了。这是难以置信的宣泄。”

哈利摇摇头，然后漫不经心地走回床边坐下。他叹了口气，说道，“所以……我们仍然被困在这里不知多久，直到他们把我们的魔杖还给我们。我们怎么打发时间呢？”

伏地魔看着他，傻笑着，走近了一步。“这一点也不微妙。”

哈利傻笑着回来了。“不是想成为。”

“嗯，”伏地魔走近床，停在哈利面前，当哈利张开双腿让他靠近时，他在两腿之间迈步。伏地魔伸出手，用一根手指翘起哈利的下巴。“你知道，哈利，在我们的灵魂联系和我的魔法恢复之前，我真的可以，”他俯下身去偷了一个吻，“彻底地，”又一个吻，“让你大吃一惊。”

“嗯，”哈利吻着说。“我不知道，”哈利开玩笑说，又吻了他一下，回忆起即使没有魔法，那种感觉也是多么的灿烂和震撼人心。“我认为你应该证明这一点。”

伏地魔笑了，把哈利向后推到床上，并证明了这一点。

chapter one end.

**Author's Note:**

> 我非常喜欢镜子的语气，所以我没有怎么翻译成中文. (因为英语水平限制，许多都是意译 ，如果有大佬能指导我一下我也很乐意)  
> ps.  
> 是授权翻译，以及如果你们喜欢请给原作者留kudos/留评，我也会挑些评论翻译给作者。


End file.
